staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Karine i Ari (16/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Christophe Gregois, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (24 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Dla dzieci: Ferie z Margolcią 09.05 Przygody Skippy - serial przygodowy, Kanada/Australia 1992, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (23 min) 09.30 Dla dzieci: Aż zajęczy! - teleturniej 10.00 Raven (13/21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Guy Magar, wyk. Jeffrey Meek, Lee Majors, Andy Bumati, Paul Collins (45 min) 10.55 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej: Wolna Grupa Bukowina 11.15 Na ziemskim globie (6): Chiny - Lanzhou - serial dokumentalny, Australia 11.30 U progu XXI wieku (6): W zakamarkach mikroświatów - serial dokumentalny, USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Magazyn Notowań: Kanadyjska jarzębina, Mleczarze plecają (powt.) 12.50 Klan (202) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.15 U siebie 13.35 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 13.50 Corpus Christi (5): Zmartwychwstanie - serial dokumentalny, Francja 14.45 Jezus z Nazaretu (Jesus of Nazareth) (1/3) - film historyczny, W. Bryt./Włochy 1977, reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Robert Powell, Anne Bancroft, Michael York, James Fiorentino (125 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Moda na sukces (821) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.50 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 18.15 Tischnera historia filozofii po góralsku 18.20 Błogosławieni - reportaż o sensie Drogi Krzyżowej w losach ludzkich 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.05 O zmierzchu (In the Gleaming) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Reeve, wyk. Glenn Close, Robert Sean Leonard, David Stratharin, Bridget Fonda (58 min) 21.10 Droga Krzyżowa z Janem Pawłem II 22.35 Umarłaś śmierci dnia trzeciego - polska poezja barokowa 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Umrzeć powtórnie (Dead Again) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1991, reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Andy Garcia, Emma Thompson, Robin Williams (103 min) 01.05 Błogosławieni - reportaż o sensie Drogi Krzyżowej w losach ludzkich (powt.) 01.30 Dziedzictwo symboli - Pasja Chrystusa 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Radio Romans (6/32): Rozstania - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (27 min) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 09.25 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (127) - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (21 min) 09.45 Europejski Festiwal Organowy (1): Organy i ich tajemnice 10.40 Zaczarowane wiaderko (13-ost.) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 11.10 Skarby śniegu (Treasures of the Snow) - film dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Mike Pritchard, wyk. Dean Paul, Born Carey (106 min) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Piękna i Bestia - film animowany, USA 1996 14.40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Zdobyć hattrick 14.55 Miserere Allegriego 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (26,27/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1989/90, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Max Casella (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej tak - 0-70035201; nie - 0-70035302 16.40 Droga Krzyżowa - widowisko 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.05 Jan Sebastian Bach: Pasja według św. Jana (1) - koncert 20.00 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (1,2/12): Bogumił i Barbara, Piotruś i Teresa - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (112 min) 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy - melodramat, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Dorota Stalińska, Stanisława Celińska, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski (108 min) 00.35 Jan Sebastian Bach: Pasja według św. Jana (2) - koncert 01.40 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Obok nas - program społeczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Obrazki czyli spotkania z kulturą 17.20 Z archiwum WOT 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Jerozolima - Droga Krzyżowa - reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Obok nas - program społeczny 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (13) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (24) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (675) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (96) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Ally McBeal (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Countney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (60 min) 12.30 Tok szok w Polsacie 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Talent za talent 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (15) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kapłan: Ja nie wiem, kiedy wrócę - wspomnienie o ks. Jerzym Popiełuszce 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (25) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Życie jak poker (52) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 18.10 Czas cudów (A Time for Miracles) - film biograficzny, USA 1980, reż. Michael O'Herlihy, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Jean-Pierre Aumont, Rossano Brazzi, John Forsythe (98 min) 20.00 Uwolnić orkę (Free Willy) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Jason James Richter, Lori Petty, Jayne Atkinson, Michael Madsen (111 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.05 Informacje 22.15 Prognoza pogody 22.20 Biznes tydzień 22.35 Polityczne graffiti 22.45 Szalony Koń (Crazy Horse) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Michael Greyeyes, Wes Studi, Irene Bedard, Lorne Cardinal (94 min) 00.25 Pokutnik (The Penitent) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Cliff Osmond, wyk. Raul Julia, Armand Assante, Rona Freed, Julie Carmen (94 min) 02.05 Muzyka na BIS 03.55 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Mikan (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (79) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Conan (69) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (15) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Złota klatka (50) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (50) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Mikan (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (79) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (69) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (83) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (3) - serial dla młodzieży, 16.15 Bajer w Bel - Air (12) - serial dla młodzieży, 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (16) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Światło w mroku (Shining Through) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. David Seltzer, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Michael Douglas, Liam Neeson, Joely Richardson (150 min) 22.30 Francuski łącznik (The French Connection) - film sensacyjny, USA 1971, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Gene Hackman, Roy Scheider, Fernando Rey, Tony Lo Bianco (120 min) 00.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.00 Szczeniaki (The Grimleys) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Declan Lowney, wyk. Nigel Planer, Samantha Janus, Paul Angelis, Jan Ravens (60 min) 02.00 Mecz NBA - Indiana - Charlotte 04.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy (20) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 1995, reż. Daniel Ecija, wyk. Emilio Aragón, Lydia Bosch, Francis Lorenzo 09.20 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (6/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 11.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (34) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 13.40 City (313) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.05 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (35) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 14.55 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (65) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988, reż. Don Williams, wyk. Bruno Gerussi, Robert Gothier, Rae Brown 15.45 Michael Landon - wspomnienia radością malowane (Michael Landon - Memories with Laughter and Love) - film dokumentalny, USA 1991, reż. Michael Landon Jr. 17.20 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 1995 17.50 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (7/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (1) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Ochroniarze (Bodyguards) (7) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt.1996, wyk. Louise Lombard, Sean Pertwee, John Shrapnel, Pip Torrens 22.40 Nasze wiadomości 23.00 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli. NASZA TV i RADIO DLA CIEBIE zapraszają 23.20 GORĄCE KINO: Kamuflaż (Russiske sangerinde) - film sensacyjny, USA/Dania/Rosja 1994, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Ole Lemmeke, Wsiewlod Larionow, Igor Wolkow (92 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Pieśń wielkopostna - widowisko artystyczne 08.00 Dla dzieci: Jajowe rekordy 08.20 Z dziecięcej półki - program dla dzieci 08.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (3/13): Morska choroba - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 09.30 Pan W. - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Gruber (powt.) 10.30 Góry Stołowe - program Jacka Czaplarskiego (powt.) 11.00 Złotopolscy (59, 60) Obietnice, Drugie zaręczyny - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program publicystyczny (powt.) 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.10 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 13.30 Reportaż (powt.) 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Fronda 14.50 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Jajka faszerowane 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Zgadywanki-wierszowanki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.35 Misterium w Kalwarii - reportaż K. Kubiaka 18.05 Fitness Club (10/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (24 min) 18.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Kolonia karna - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.10 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Ptaszka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka, wyk. Karolina Podołowska, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Adam Siemion, Joanna Sokołowska (75 min) 21.20 XXV Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję Olsztyn '98 - Studnia 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Triduum Miśka - program Andrzeja Wilowskiego 23.20 Ze sztuką na ty: Jak najmniej światła - portret artystyczny Leszka Mądzika - film dokumentalny Grzegorza Królikiewicza 00.00 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.30 Fitness Club (10/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 02.00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 02.30 Panorama (powt.) 02.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.05 Ptaszka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka (powt.) 04.25 XXV Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję Olsztyn '98 - Studnia (powt.) 05.05 W poszukiwaniu linii: Międzywojenna architektura Katowic - reportaż Wojciecha Grabowskiego 05.15 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 05.45 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 06.05 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Jajka faszerowane (powt.) 06.15 Triduum Miśka - program Andrzeja Wilowskiego (powt.) 06.30 Misterium w Kalwarii - reportaż K. Kubiaka (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (69) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (5) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (9,10) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (powt.) 10.35 Hill Street Blues (32) - serial (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (681) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (114) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (115) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (104) - serial animowany 17.35 Hill Street Blues (33) - serial, USA 1981-87, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, Michael Conrad, Michael Warren, Veronica Hamel (50 min) 18.30 Skrzydła (6) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (153) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 21.05 MacGyver w obliczu zagłady (MacGyver: Trail to Doomsday) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Charles Correll, wyk. Richard Dean Anderson, Beatie Edney, Peter Egan, Alan Armstrong (93 min) 22.45 Żałoba przystoi Elektrze (Mourning Becomes Electra) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1947, reż. Dudley Nichols, wyk. Rosalind Russell, Michael Redgrave, Raymond Massey, Kirk Douglas (158 min) 01.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.30 Piosenka na życzenie 03.40 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 09.10 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 10.20 Sępy (Scavengers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Duncan McLachlan, wyk. Kenneth Gilman, Brenda Bakke, Norman Anstley, Graham Clarke (90 min) 11.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.25 Świat dzikiej przyrody: Alpy - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Teleshopping 13.20 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 14.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.10 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.40 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (1) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Ochroniarze - serial sensacyjny 22.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.55 Opiekunka (The Guardian) - horror, USA 1990, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Jenny Seagrove, Dwier Brown, Carey Lowell, Brad Hall (88 min) 00.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.15 Ochroniarze - serial sensacyjny 02.05 Opiekunka (The Guardian) - horror, USA 1990, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Jenny Seagrove, Dwier Brown, Carey Lowell, Brad Hall (88 min) (powt.) 03.35 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Kongo (Congo) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Dylan Walsh, Laura Linney, Ernie Hudson, Tim Curry (108 min) 10.40 (K) Deser: Buty - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) XXL - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Ariel Zeitoun, wyk. Michel Boujenah, Gerard Depardieu, Elsa Zylberstein (94 min) 12.30 (K) Wielcy tego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (K) Bilardzista (The Hustler) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1961, reż. Robert Rossen, wyk. Paul Newman, Jackie Gleason, Piper Laurie (125 min) 15.45 (K) Czarna owca (Black Sheep) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Chris Farley, David Spade, Tim Matheson (83 min) 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowany 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Fantom (Phantom) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Billy Zane, Treat Wiliams (96 min) 21.40 (K) Księga Wielkich Życzeń - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1997, reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Martyna Michalska, Henryk Machalica, Katarzyna Skrzynecka (93 min) 23.15 (K) Ostatnia instancja (Mellanie Darrow) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Delta Burke, Brian Bloom, Christopher Birt, Jonathan Banks (84 min) 00.40 (K) Zgaga (Heartburn) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Meryl Streep, Jack Nicholson, Jeff Daniels, Maureen Stapleton (105 min) 02.30 (K) Śmiertelna cisza (Dead Silence) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Daniel Petrie Jr, wyk. Kim Coates, Charles Martin Smith, Marlee Matllin, Lolita Davidovich (95 min) 04.10 (K) Człowiek z przyszłości (Tomorrow Man) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Bill D'Elia, wyk. Julian Sands, Giancarlo Esposito, Craig Wasson, Obba Babatunde (85 min) 05.40 (K) Rykowisko - komedia, Polska 1986, reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Sławomira Łozińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Zbigniew Buczkowski (83 min) HBO 06.30 Tajemnice CIA - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 07.20 Kontakt. Podróż do serca wszechświata - film dokumentalny 07.45 Pierwsze dni - film przyrodniczy, Francja 08.45 Rozrabiaki w Waszyngtonie (National Lampoon's Senior Trip) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Matt Frewer, Valerie Mahaffey (87 min) 10.15 Ślepy traf (Til There Was You) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. Jeanne Tripplehorn, Jennifer Aniston (109 min) 12.10 Skradzione serca (Two if By Sea) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Dennis Leary, Sandra Bullock (91 min) 13.45 Szkodnik (The Pest) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Paul Miller, wyk. John Leguizamo, Jeffrey Jones (80 min) 15.10 Pokochałam mordercę (Mother Can I Sleep With Danger) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Tori Spelling, Ivan Sergei (86 min) 16.45 Rejs - komedia, Polska 1970, reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Jan Himilsbach, Stanisław Tym (64 min) 17.55 Kulisy filmu Faceci w czerni - reportaż 18.25 Jak dobrze być psem (Dogmatic) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Neil Fearnley, wyk. Leila Kenzle, Michael Riley (90 min) 20.00 Ostatni pluton egzekucyjny - film dokumentalny, USA 21.00 Listonosz (The Postman) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1994, reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Masimo Troisi, Philippe Noiret (103 min) 22.50 Gorzka nicość (Sweet Nothing) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Gary Winck, wyk. Michael Imperioli, Mira Sorvino (85 min) 00.20 Rebound, druga szansa (Rebound - The Legend of Earl 'The Goat' Manigault) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Eriq Lasalle, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Don Cheadle (111 min) 02.15 Podryw (Booty Call) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jeff Pollack, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Tommy Davidson (76 min) 03.35 Wypełnić pustkę (Downtime) - thriller, USA, reż. Bharat Nalluri, wyk. Paul McGann, Susan Lynch (86 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Ooh la la - magazyn mody 07.30 Prawo ziemi - serial 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.25 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10.15 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 11.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.00 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.25 Aby do jutra - serial 12.55 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Wakacje miłości - serial 14.45 Prawo ziemi - serial 15.45 Berkeley Square - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 16.45 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 17.40 Ooh la la - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 18.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 19.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - serial 20.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 21.00 Dziedzictwo (The Proprietor) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ismail Merchant, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Sean Young, Christopher Cazenove, Austin Pendleton (113 min) 23.00 Barwy widma - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998 00.00 Wywrotowcy (Il sovversivi) - dramat społeczny, Włochy 1967, reż. Vittorio Taviani, Paolo Taviani, wyk. Giulio Brogi, Lucio Dalla, Pier Paolo Capponi, Giorgio Arlorio (105 min) 01.50 Dzień rewolwerowca (Gunfighter's Moon) - western, USA 1995, reż. Larry Ferguson, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Kay Lenz, David McIlwraith, Nikki Deloach (90 min) 03.30 Małżeństwo z rozsądku (Marriage of Convenience) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, James Brolin, Shirley Knight, David Kaye (100 min) Polonia 1 05.50 Top Shop 08.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 12.30 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.30 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 14.00 Top Shop 17.15 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 18.05 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Top Shop 20.15 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.10 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 22.05 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 22.35 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Koncert muzyki poważnej: Mozart TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany 08.10 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 08.35 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 08.50 Krokodania - serial animowany 09.10 Opowiastki z krypty - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 09.35 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 10.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn aktualności 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Sport - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn aktualności 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Przygody Pinokia - film animowany, Japonia 1983, reż. Tatsunoko 16.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany 18.10 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 18.35 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 18.50 Krokodania - serial animowany 19.10 Opowiastki z krypty - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 19.35 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - teledyski z życzeniami na zamówienie telewidzów 21.00 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial detektywistyczny, USA 1958 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Fucha - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Michał J. Dudziewicz, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Jerzy Bończak, Barbara Rachwalska, Bogdan Baer (63 min) 22.40 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Rozmowa z człowiekiem z szafy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Mariusz Grzegorzek, wyk. Bożena Adamek, Rafał Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska (95 min) ATV 1 06.00 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 06.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Żegnaj ZSRR - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.20 ATV idzie do kina - przegląd nowości kinowych 20.30 W pełnym słońcu (Plein soleil) - film kryminalny, Francja 1960, reż. Rene Clement, wyk. Alain Delon, Romy Schneider, Maurice Ronet, Marie Laforet (112 min) 22.30 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Brzeg (La marge) - dramat erotyczny, Francja 1976, reż. Walerian Borowczyk, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Joe Dallesandro, Mireille Audibert, Andre Falcon (90 min) 00.30 Frankenstein (Frankenstein) - horror, USA 1973, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Robert Foxworth, Susan Strasberg, Bo Svenson, Heidi Voughn (126 min) ATV 2 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Rodzina Glady - serial animowany 09.00 Smykowy weekend z królikiem Bugsem - filmy animowane 09.30 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby - serial animowany 10.00 Marianna - serial historyczny 10.30 Filmy animowane 11.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Cyferki - Lucyferki - matematyka dla dzieci 12.05 Cudowny zamek - język angielski dla dzieci 12.30 Filmy animowane 13.00 Ordy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 Zapytaj, a ja ci odpowiem - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Conten i pan Molier - serial historyczny 15.30 Wyprawa do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 U smoka Dodo - program dla dzieci 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Dixie - serial animowany 17.30 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 19.00 Magazyn muzyczny 19.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Recitale, filmy muzyczne - program dla młodzieży 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Program muzyczny 00.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny Planete 07.50 Luksusowy drobiazg 08.40 Zbieracze 09.30 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (14/20): Potawatomi 10.05 Poza nawiasem (2-ost.): Serce na dłoni 11.10 Czarne Tygrysy - wojownicy samobójcy 11.40 Kroniki Popular science (24/60) 11.50 Samotna planeta (9/39): Na szlaku Majów 12.40 Rakiety w kosmosie (12/13): W stronę Marsa 13.35 Zapomniane profesje (8/13): Wypalanie wapna; Produkcja mydła 14.05 Historia Włoch XX wieku (26/42): Polityka społeczna 14.35 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (2/6): W objęciach rynku 15.25 Na tropach przyrody: Mieszkańcy nocy 15.55 Mój brat, moja siostra 16.45 Rosjanie stąd odeszli 17.15 Wielkie bitwy historii (22/28): Solferino, rok 1859 18.10 Tańczmy rock and rolla (6/10) 19.10 Morze pełne życia (9/26): Tajemnicze morze 19.40 Bob Denard - Korsarz republiki (2-ost.) 20.35 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (1/3): Ojcowie 21.30 Inna przyszłość (1/4): Proszę o głos 22.15 Galeria przestępców (9/10): Mickey Cohen 23.05 Zwierzęta rzek 23.35 Rzeźnik z Boxgrove - tajemnice wykopalisk 00.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (10) 01.20 Kroniki Popular science (23/60) Atomic TV 06.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? Xtra - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? Xtra - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 00.00 Virus - progresywna muzyka taneczna 01.00 Atomix TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Muzyczna Telewizja Białystok - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn regionalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.35 Reportaż TV Białystok 18.40 Informator weekendowy 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - magazyn aktualności 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Zbliżenia i przegląd prasy 08.15 Serce dla zdrowia - magazyn ekologiczny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Winda - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Magazyn włocławski 16.45 Szukać i zbawiać to co zginęło - reportaż 17.15 Serce dla zdrowia - program Z. Przybylaka 17.30 Droga - program M. Grześkowiaka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Leksykon katolicki: Wielki Tydzień 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Studio Trójki 16.30 Kto tu tak pięknie gra: Organy polskie 17.30 EOL - magazyn warmińsko-mazurski 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Leksykon katolicki: Droga Krzyżowa 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kraj za miastem - program redakcji opolskiej 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Nabożeństwo Wielkopiątkowe z Kościoła Ewangelickiego w Skoczowie 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Wielkanocne palmy - program Ireneusza Kaznochy 17.00 Wypadek - film Lecha Majewskiego 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolników 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Dusze artystów - program Teresy Olearczyk 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Nabożeństwo Wielkopiątkowe 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn 17.50 Świąteczne propozycje TV Kraków 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Autostrada - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Nieznana Pasyjka - reportaż Teresy Olearczyk 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Pieśń o Chrystusie - film dokumentalny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 16.00 Przez ukrzyżowanie - reportaż 16.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Pieśń o Chrystusie - film dokumentalny 17.30 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.45 Kult kina 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Taśmy z tamtych lat 18.45 Tabor 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Szymon - film dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Droga Krzyżowa - reportaż 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.00 Liturgia Męki Pańskiej - transmisja z kościoła Ojców Franciszkanów w Łagiewnikach 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Księga nadziei - czyli medytacje na Wielki Tydzień 17.00 Miedzą do Europy 17.15 Zagadki historii 17.30 Budżet domowy 17.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Antrakt 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Program na sobotę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Tele As - teleturniej 16.00 Mała czarna w Telewizji Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Parlamentarzyści Wielkopolscy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Studio sport - wiadomości 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Droga Krzyżowa z Kalwarii Pacławskiej 17.00 Transmisja Nabożeństwa Wielkopiątkowego 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Zapowiedzi weekendu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Dróżki do nieba - reportaż o Kalwarii Zebrzydowskiej 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Pustelnia kalwaryjska - film dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Program na sobotę TV 3 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Spotkania z muzyką 15.45 Spotkanie z filmem 16.00 Felieton 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Gość Siódemki 16.20 Artwizje 16.40 Pomorskie krajobrazy - serial przyrodniczy 17.00 Z daleka od centrum 17.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.30 Kronika Siódemki 17.35 Gryfici - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.50 (WP) Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 15.05 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.15 Reportaż kulturalny 17.25 Bez montażu 17.35 Dzień pokuty - reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Folk Fiesta 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny TV Bryza 06.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.45 Goście Balazsa 07.00 Magazyn harcerski 07.15 Aktualności 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.55 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 15.45 Michael Landon - wspomnienia radością malowane - film dokumentalny, USA 17.20 Przeczytać warto - magazyn wydawniczy 17.35 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 17.50 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Aktualności 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (1) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Ochroniarze - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 22.40 Aktualności 23.00 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.20 GORĄCE KINO: Kamuflaż (Russiske sangerinde) - film sensacyjny, USA/Dania/Rosja 1994, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Ole Lemmeke, Wsiewlod Larionow, Igor Wolkow (92 min) 00.50 Aktualności 01.05 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 01.25 Przeczytać warto - magazyn wydawniczy 01.40 Program na sobotę 01.45 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.55 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 15.45 Michael Landon - wspomnienia radością malowane - film dokumentalny, USA 17.20 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 17.50 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (1) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Ochroniarze - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 22.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.55 Sport - Express 23.00 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.20 GORĄCE KINO: Kamuflaż (Russiske sangerinde) - film sensacyjny, USA/Dania/Rosja 1994, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Ole Lemmeke, Wsiewlod Larionow, Igor Wolkow (92 min) 00.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.05 Sport - Express 01.10 Program na sobotę 01.15 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.55 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 15.45 Michael Landon - wspomnienia radością malowane - film dokumentalny, USA 17.20 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 17.50 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (1) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Ochroniarze - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 22.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.00 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.20 GORĄCE KINO: Kamuflaż (Russiske sangerinde) - film sensacyjny, USA/Dania/Rosja 1994, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Ole Lemmeke, Wsiewlod Larionow, Igor Wolkow (92 min) 00.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Porion 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Partita na instrument drewniany - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Piotr Fronczewski, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Zdzisław Szymański (89 min) 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.00 Ich dwoje (Deux) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1988, reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Maruschka Detmers, Francois Cluzet, Philippe Leroy-Beaulieu (92 min) 16.35 Abraham Lincoln - film dokumentalny 17.35 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 18.10 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowo-rozrywkowy 19.00 U źródeł wiary - film dokumentalny 20.00 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Święci domowego ogniska (Household Saints) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Nancy Savoca, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Lili Taylor, Vincent D`Onofrio, Judith Malina (123 min) 23.00 Ostatnia chwała Troi - film kostiumowy, Włochy 1962, reż. Amerigo Anton, wyk. Steve Reeves, Giannia Garko, Giacomo Rosii Stuart, Carla Marller (90 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Życiowe dylematy - serial obyczajowy 09.10 Dania z zamkowej kuchni - program kulinarny 09.25 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - serial kryminalny 10.15 Auto Classics - program motoryzacyjny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.25 Hipermarket WTK 11.30 Moja firma 12.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Kurs przygotowawczy z fizyki - program popularnonaukowy 13.35 Historia pieniędzy - program edukacyjny 14.00 Igraszki w zeszycie, Dixie, Tydzień przygód w Afryce - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - teleturniej sportowy 15.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - program dokumentalny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Informator Miejski 18.20 Bezpieczne miasto 18.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - teleturniej sportowy 19.30 Igraszki w zeszycie, Dixie, Tydzień przygód w Afryce - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Rzym, miasto otwarte (Roma citta libera - la notte porta consiglio) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1948, reż. Marcello Pagliero, wyk. Vittorio De Sica, Andrea Checchi, Valentina Cortese, Ennio Flaiano (90 min) 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 23.05 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Nienasycony (Insatiable) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. William Graham, wyk. Sharon Stone, Tom Skerritt, Barbara Parkins (95 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.55 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 15.45 Michael Landon - wspomnienia radością malowane - film dokumentalny, USA 17.20 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 17.50 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (1) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Ochroniarze - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 22.40 Informacje TV-51 23.00 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.20 GORĄCE KINO: Kamuflaż (Russiske sangerinde) - film sensacyjny, USA/Dania/Rosja 1994, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Ole Lemmeke, Wsiewlod Larionow, Igor Wolkow (92 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Układanka (4/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (20/26) - serial animowany 08.00 OTV 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (239,240/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny 10.30 Ptaki słońca - film dokumentalny 11.00 Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 12.30 Clip'art (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Przychodnia w Cardale (5/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Petersburg - Wenecja północy - film dokumentalny 14.35 Układanka (4/20) - serial animowany 15.05 Był sobie człowiek (20/26) - serial animowany 15.30 OTV 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.05 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (239,240/290) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (1/2) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (91 min) 21.30 OTV 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.50 Siostry (28/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.35 Korpus Christi (2/5) - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Golf: Turniej US PGA w Ponte Verda Beach (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Euro 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 12.30 (P) (na żywo) Pływanie: MŚ w Hongkongu 15.15 (P) Pływanie: MŚ w Hongkongu (wydarzenia dnia) 15.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Euro 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hilton Head - ćwierćfinały 18.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Halowy PŚ w trialu w Madrycie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 (P) Pływanie: MŚ w Hongkongu (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hilton Head - ćwierćfinały 22.30 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 Kręgle: Golden Bowling Ball w Wiedniu 00.00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Truck (4) (powt.) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (15,16) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (14) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 24 kolejka (powt.) 10.45 MAXX - magazyn baseballowy 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 24 kolejka (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Truck (5) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (15) - magazyn 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.00 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 17.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvison - magazyn 21.15 Tenis ziemny: Puchar Davisa - mecz Niemcy - Rosja 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 23.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (15) - magazyn (powt.) Ard 06.00 Mistrz Eder i jego Pumuckl - program dla dzieci 08.45 Smutna księżniczka (Die wahnsinnig traurige Prinzessin) - baśń filmowa, Czechy 1997, reż. Borivoj Zeman, wyk. Helena Vondrachova, Vaclav Neckar, Jaroslav Marvan, Bohus Zahorsky (70 min) 09.55 Wiadomości 10.00 Precz z nim, ukrzyżuj go! - transmisja ewangelickiego wielkanocnego nabożeństwa z kościoła św. Jana w Hamburgu 11.00 Niebo i Ziemia są pełne jego chwały - wielka msza h-moll Johanna Sebastiana Bacha, 1998, wyk. Chorgemeinschaft Neubeuern, Orchester der KlangVerwaltung pod dyr. Enocha zu Guttenberg 11.45 Wiadomości 11.50 Opowieść wszech czasów (The Greatest Story Ever Told) - film historyczny, USA 1965, reż. George Stevens, wyk. Max Von Sydow, Dorothy McGuire, Robert Loggia, Charlton Heston (180 min) 14.55 Wiadomości 15.00 Ryby, złoto i czary - film dokumentalny 15.45 Tata i małolata (My Father, The Hero) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Katherine Heigl (86 min) 17.10 Wiadomości 17.15 Dom w Montevideo (Das Haus in Montevideo) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1963, reż. Helmut käutner, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Ruth Leuwerik, Paul Dahlke, Ilse Page (118 min) 19.15 Trudna droga przez samotność - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Aby kościół został we wsi - międzynarodowy telewizyjny show 21.45 Wiadomości 21.55 Brat snu (Schlafes Bruder) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, reż. Joseph Vilsmaier, wyk. Andre Eisermann, Dana Vavrova, Ben Becker, Angelika Bartsch (127 min) 00.05 Wiadomości 00.10 Było by dobrze, gdyby jeden człowiek umarł za naród - pasja wedłu świętego Jana Jana Sebastina Bacha, wyk. Münchener Bach-Chor, Münchener Bach-Orchester pod dyr. Karla Richtera, 1992 02.10 Pasja według św. Mateusza - męka Pana naszego Jezusa Chrystusa wg Ewangelii św. Mateusza, kościół zakonników w Alpirsbach 1991 05.20 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata Pro 7 05.25 Mały Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumerland) - film przygodowy, Japonia 1992, reż. William T. Hurtz, Masami Hata (79 min) 06.45 -08.25 Seriale animowane: 06.45 Międz nami jaskiniowcami 07.10 Przygody Animków 07.30 Smurfy 08.00 Sylvester i Tweety 08.25 Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers - film animowany, USA 1987, reż. Ray Patterson (88 min) 10.05 Sny o złocie - historia Mela Fishera (Dreams of Gold: The Mel Fisher Story) - film przygodowy, USA 1986, reż. James Goldstone, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Loretta Swit, Scott Paulin, Ed O'Ross (83 min) 11.35 Gdy czas ucieka (When Time Ran Out...) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. James Goldstone, wyk. Paul Newman, Jacqueline Bisset, William Holden, James Franciscus (104 min) 13.35 Allan Quatermain i zaginione Złote Miasto (Allan Quatermain ant the Lost City of Gold) - film przygodowy, USA 1986, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Sharon Stone, James Earl Jones, Henry Silva (91 min) 15.35 Ponad szczyt (Over the Top) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Menahem Golan, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Robert Loggia, Susan Blakely, David Mendenhall (93 min) 17.25 Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Robert Duvall, Tom Cruise, Randy Quaid, Nicole Kidman (103 min) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Cosby & Kids - show 20.15 Narzeczona dla geniusza (I.Q.) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Tim Robbins, Meg Ryan, Walter Matthau, Lou Jacobi (91 min) 22.15 Quest (The Quest) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Jean-Claude Van Damme, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Roger Moore, James Remar, Janet Gunn (91 min) 00.00 Starcie w japońskiej dzielnicy (Showdown in Little Tokyo) - eastern, USA 1991, reż. Mark Lester, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Brandon Lee, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Tia Carrere (78 min) 01.20 Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990 (powt.) 03.15 Gdy czas ucieka (When Time Ran Out...) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980 (powt.) 05.10 Sny o złocie - historia Mela Fishera (Dreams of Gold: The Mel Fisher Story) - film przygodowy, USA 1986 (powt.) Rtl 06.05 Wishbone - serial obyczajowy, 1995/96 07.00 -08.30 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 07.00 Mała myszka na prerii - serial animowany 07.25 Creepy Crawlers - serial animowany 07.45 Gdzie się podziała Carmen Sandiego? - serial animowany, USA 1995/96 08.10 Casper - serial animowany, USA 1997/98 08.30 The Two Year Vacation in Space (Zwei Jahre Urlaub im All) - film animowany, USA 1983, reż. Soo-Yong Chung (75 min) 09.50 Ernest Goes To The Army (Ernest geht zum Militär) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Hayley Tyson, David Muller (85 min) 11.20 Jesteśmy aniołami: więźniowie (Noi siamo angeli - Pace da galera) (1) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Kabir Bedi (91 min) 12.55 Nazywają mnie Trinita (Le Chiamavano Trinita) - western, Włochy 1970, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Steffen Zacharias (108 min) 14.50 ... continuavano a chiamarlo trinita (Vier Fäuste für ein Halleluja) - komedia, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Harry Carey, Jessica Dublin (112 min) 16.50 Piu forte ragazzi (Zwei Himmelhunde auf dem Weg zur Hölle) - komedia, Włochy 1973, reż. Guiseppe Colizzi, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Ren‚ Kolldehoff, Cyril Cusack (100 min) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Fauler Zauber 4 - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Twierdza (The Rock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage (130 min) /Escape from Absolom) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Ray Liotta, Lance Henriksen, Stuart Wilson, Kevin Dillon (110 min) 00.55 Twierdza (The Rock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 03.20 Fauler Zauber 4 - najlepsze sztuczki magika 04.15 Piu forte ragazzi (Zwei Himmelhunde auf dem Weg zur Hölle) - komedia, Włochy 1973 (powt.) Rtl 2 05.30 -10.15 Seriale animowane 10.15 Jaś i Małgosia (International Family Classics 2: Hänsel and Gretel) - film animowany, Australia 1992/93, reż. Richard Slapczynski (50 min) 11.10 Piękna i Bestia (International Family Classics 2: Beauty and the Beast) - film animowany, Australia 1992/93 (60 min) 12.05 Kopciuszek (International Family Classics 2: Cinderella) - film animowany, Australia 1992/93 (60 min) 13.05 Brer Rabbit (International Family Classics 2: Brer Rabbit) - film animowany, USA 1988 (60 min) 14.00 Maska Batmana (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) - film animowany, USA 1993, reż. Eric Radomski/Bruce W. Timm (76 min) 15.15 Hagar, The Horrible: Hagar Knows Best - film animowany, USA 1989, reż. Ray Patterson (22 min) 15.45 Mu Lan - film animowany, USA 1998, reż. Leonard Lee (49 min) 16.40 Ostatni jednorożec (The Last Unicorn) - film animowany, USA/W. Bryt. 1982 (powt.) 18.30 Spartacus (Spartacus) - film historyczny, USA 1967, reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Laurence Olivier, Jean Simmons, Tony Curtis (183 min) 22.10 Mechaniczna pomarańcza (A Clockwork Orange) - dramat społeczny, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Stanley Kubrik, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Paul Farrell, Patrick Macee, Michael Bates (131 min) 00.55 Arena - film SF, USA 1989, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Paul Satterfield, Claudia Christian, Hamilton Camp (90 min) 02.45 Last Time I Saw Archie (Held der Etappe) - komedia, USA 1960, reż. Jack Webb, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jack Webb, Martha Hyer, France Nuyen (94 min) 04.40 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 (powt.) Sat 1 06.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 (powt.) 06.50 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 07.40 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 (powt.) 08.30 Gandhi - film biograficzny, W. Bryt./Indie 1981, reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Ben Kingsley, Candice Bergen, Edward Fox, John Gielgud, Trevor Howard (180 min) 12.00 Heintje - sentymentalna podróż (Heintje - Ein Herz geht auf Reisen) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1969, reż. Werner Jacobs, wyk. Heintje, Heinz Reincke, Gerlinde Locker, Dagmar Altrichter (99 min) 14.00 Ben Hur - dramat historyczny, USA 1959, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Jack Hawkins, Stephen Boyd, Haya Harareet (203 min) 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 Uwaga kamera! - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Hook - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Robin Williams, Julia Roberts, Bob Hoskins (135 min) 22.55 Tajemnica Syriusza (Screamers) - film SF, Kanada/USA/Japonia 1994, reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Peter Weller, Roy Dupuis, Jennifer Rubin, Andy Lauer (105 min) Jest rok 2058. 01.00 Rozolino Paterno: Soldato (Stroßtrupp Avola - Ja, wo sind denn die Kanonen?) - film wojenny, Włochy/Jug. 1970, reż. Nanni Loy, wyk. Jason Robards, Martin Landau, Peter Falk (90 min) 02.40 Gandhi - film biograficzny, W. Bryt./Indie 1981 (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.40 Moja historia obrazów - miniatura kulturalna 09.50 Muzyczne medytacje: Christa Wolf o Mszy Wojennej Josepha Haydna, dyr. Armin Brunner 10.45 Katedra w Gurk - film dokumentalny 11.10 Max Ernst: Moja włóczęga - mój niepokój - film dokumentalny 12.55 Pasja w pięciu stacjach drogi krzyżowej, wyk. Vis-Nova-Chor Monachium, Bayerische Kammerphilharmonie pod dyr. Michaela Helmratha, 14.30 Wielki Tydzień - dramat wojenny, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Beata Fudalej, Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel (93 min) 16.00 Niebo i Ziemia są pełne jego chwały - wielka msza h-moll Johanna Sebastiana Bacha, 1998, wyk. Chorgemeinschaft Neubeuern, Orchester der KlangVerwaltung pod dyr. Enocha zu Guttenberg 17.50 Pierwsza pomoc dla duszy - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 1998 18.40 Świat Goethego: Prolog do teatru - program kulturalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Świat Goethego: Goethe w Weimarze - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pasja według świętego Łukasza Krzysztofa Pendereckiego - transmisja na żywo z Bonn, wyk. Mainzer Domchor, NDR-Chor, WDR-Chor, Orchester der Beethovenhalle pod dyr. Marca Soustrota 21.35 Yentl - film muzyczny, USA 1983, reż. Barbra Streisand, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Mandy Patinkin, Amy Irving, Nehemiah Persoff (128 min) 23.45 Instytut Benjamenta (Institute Benjamenta) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Niem. 1995, reż. Brothers Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Krige, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith (101 min) 01.25 Jazzfestival Bern 1996: Rhytm & Blues and Soul from New Orleans Vox 06.35 Dziki kraj (Savage Land) - western, USA 1993, reż. Dean Hamilton, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Vivian Schilling, Brion James, Charlotte Ross (90 min) 08.05 Magazyn reklamowy 09.10 La Grande Sfida (Zadar Khan, der Wüstenrebell) - film przygodowy, Włochy/Hiszp. 1966, reż. Miguel Lluch, wyk. Kirk Morris, Dina Loy, Red Ross, Aldo Sambrell (85 min) 10.50 Perfect Gentlemen (Ladies mit weißer Weste) - komedia obyczjowa, USA 1978, reż. Jackie Cooper, wyk. Lauren Bacall, Ruth Gordon, Sandy Dennis, Lisa Pelikan (90 min) 12.35 Spirit of the Wind (Schnell wie der Wind) - film biograficzny, USA 1978, reż. Ralph Liddle, wyk. Pius Savage, George Clutesi, Slim Pickens, Chief Dan George (95 min) 14.30 Dziki kraj (Savage Land) - western, USA 1993 (powt.) 16.10 Bugles in the Afternoon (Die schwarzen Reiter von Dakota) - western, USA 1951, reż. Roy Rowland, wyk. Ray Milland, Helena Carter, Hugh Marlowe, Forrest Tucker (80 min) 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 19.15 TITANIC - film wszechczasów - film dokumentalny 20.15 Podnieść Titanica (Raise the Titanic) - film przygodowy, USA 1980, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jason Robards, Richard Jordan, David Selby, Anne Archer (109 min) 22.15 Spiegel TV: Wielkie katastrofy - od Titanica do Estonii 01.10 DCTP Night Club 05.55 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 06.00 -07.45 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial animowany 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial animowany 06.50 Herlufs - serial animowany 07.00 Wickie - serial animowany 07.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.45 Irka i jej klacz Raya (Das Pferdemädchen) - film dla dzieci, Niemcy 1978, reż. Egon Schlegel, wyk. Märtke Wellm, Wolfgang Winkler, Annette Roth (79 min) 09.03 Tabaluga - serial animowany 09.30 Uszy Sunny'ego (Sunnys Ohren ) - film dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Jane Prowse, wyk. Pascale Blackburn, Jocelyn Barker, Victoria Williams (94 min) 11.10 Wyprawa Philipa do Afryki - film dokumentalny 11.40 Mała orkiestra nadziei - film dokumentalny 12.25 Wiadomości 12.30 Desiree - film historyczny, USA 1954, reż. Henry Koster, wyk. Marlon Brando, Jean Simmons, Merle Oberon, Michael Rennie (103 min) 14.15 Wdowiec z pięcioma córkami (Witwer mit fünf Töchtern) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1957, reż. Erich Engels, wyk. Heinz Erhardt, Susanne Cramer, Vera tschechowa, Angelika Meissner (89 min) 15.45 Powrót Winnetou (Winnetous Rückkehr) (1/2) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Marijan Vajda, wyk. Pierre Brice, Candice Daly, Tobias Hoesl, Pierre Semmler (90 min) 17.15 Wiadomości 17.20 Cały Ed! (Typisch Ed!) - komedia fantastyczna, Niemcy 1998, reż. Franz Peter Wirth, wyk. Katherina Jacob, August Schmölzer, Vanessa Jung, Patrick Wolff (83 min) 18.45 Pozostaje nadzieja: Wielki Piątek 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Zwierzęta świata: Hippopotamy z zachodniej Ugandy - film dokumentalny 19.30 Wiejski lekarz - serial 20.15 Stary - serial 21.15 Marzenia o Kanadzie - wyjazd rodziny (Kanadische Träume - Eine Familie wandert aus) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Karola Zeisberg, wyk. Harald Krassnitzer, Michael May, Patrick Wolff, Janina Flieger (90 min) 22.45 Wiadomości 22.55 Naiwniak (Nobody's Fool) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Paul Newman, Jessica Tandy, Bruce Willis, Melanie Griffith (105 min) 00.40 Wiadomości 00.45 08/15 (3.) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1955, reż. Paul May, wyk. Joachim Fuchsberger, HelenVita, O.E. Hasse, Eva Ingeborg Scholz (90 min) 02.20 Ukryta kamera 02.45 Hallo taxi (Hallo Taxi) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1958, reż. Hermann Kugelstadt, wyk. Hans Moser, Gerlinde Locker, Paul Hörbiger, Oskar Sima (90 min) 04.15 Straßenfeger 04.30 Jestem nieśmiały, ale się staram (Je suis timide, mais je me soigne) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1978, reż. Pierre Richard, wyk. Pierre Richard, Aldo Maccione, Jacques Tati, Mimi Cotelier (89 min) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talkshow 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy (Will Smith) 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Scooter 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy (Daniel Z.) 03.00 Taneczna noc Vivy MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 07.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 08.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - program na żywo redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Party Zone - taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gry wojenne 09.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód 09.30 Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.00 (P) Weterynarz 12.00 (P) Najdziksza Afryka 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gwiazda 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 15.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze (1) 16.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze (2) 17.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 18.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Z powrotem w buszu 19.00 (P) Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau: Papua Nowa Gwinea (1) 20.00 (P) Łowcy krokodyli: Rekiny z Antypodów 21.00 (P) Rzeczny dinozaur 22.00 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Krokodyle 22.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury z Antypodów 23.00 (P) Łowcy: Wejście smoków 00.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mrugający Bill 07.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.30 Wiadomości 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Krówka i kurczak 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.00 Superman 11.30 Batman 12.00 Animaniacy 12.30 Beetlejuice 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Scooby Doo 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 15.30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.00 Maska 16.30 To ja, łasiczka 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Freakazoid! 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Superman 22.30 Batman 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 All at Sea - komedia, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Charles Frend, wyk. Alec Guinness, Irene Brown, Percy Herbert, Maurice Denham (79 min) 07.30 Quentin Durward (The Adventures of Quentin Durward) - film przygodowy, USA 1955, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Robert Taylor, Kay Kendall, Robert Morley, Duncan Lamont (97 min) 09.15 Upiór z Canterville (The Canterville Ghost) - komedia, USA 1944, reż. Jules Dassin, wyk. Charles Laughton, Margaret O'Brien, Reginald Owen, Robert Young (92 min) 11.00 Her Highness and the Bellboy - film obyczajowy, USA 1945, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Hedy Lamarr, Robert Walker, Carl Esmond, June Allyson (111 min) 13.00 Jumbo - film obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, Jimmy Durante (118 min) 15.15 Grand Prix - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1966, reż. J. Frankenheimer, wyk. James Garner, Yves Montand, Toshiro Mifune, Eva Marie Saint (163 min) 18.00 Quentin Durward (The Adventures of Quentin Durward) - film przygodowy, USA 1955 (powt.) 20.00 Więzień królewski (The Prisoner of Zenda) - komedia, USA 1952, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr, James Mason (97 min) 22.00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko sportowe z udziałem gwiazd zapasów w stylu amerykańskim (transmisja z USA!) 00.35 WCW THUNDER 02.30 Eye of the Devil - thriller, W. Bryt. 1967, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Deborah Kerr, David Niven, Sharon Tate, Donald Pleasence (86 min) 04.00 Pewnego razu złodziej (Once a Thief) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1965, reż. Ralph Nelson, wyk. Alain Delon, Ann-Margret, Van Heflin, Jack Palance (102 min) Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Soczyste jagnię w Sydney i błotne kraby w Noosa 13.30 (P) Stalowe szlaki: The Last Stand 14.00 Wakacyjne plany: Narty we Włodzech i Słowenii 14.30 Festyny i uroczystości: Wielkanoc we Florencji 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Genua 15.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Japońska ulica pereł 16.00 Na szczycie świata: Odkrywając USA 17.00 (P) W drodze: Kreta 17.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Wietnam - nowy kraj dla ciekawych 18.00 (P) Stalowe szlaki: The Last Stand 18.30 (P) Miasta świata: Dakar 19.00 Festyny i uroczystości: Wielkanoc we Florencji 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Argentyna 20.00 Ustinov w Orient Expressie 21.00 Wakacyjne plany: Paryż i Południowa Afryka 21.30 (P) W drodze: Kreta 22.00 Na szczycie świata: Odkrywając USA 23.00 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Japońska ulica pereł 23.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Wietnam - nowy kraj dla ciekawych 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Indie 00.30 (P) Miasta świata: Dakar 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Pustynia 10.00 (P) Stan gotowości: Czas próby 10.30 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Jaguar 11.00 (P) Galeria gangsterów: Benjamin ``Bugsy Siegel 12.00 (P) Dowództwo floty 13.00 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 13.30 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Pogromcy w akcji 14.00 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Borneo 14.30 (P) Katastrofa: Hindenberg - Fatalna iskra 15.00 (P) Katastrofa: Przeciekający koszmar 15.30 Karetka pogotowia: Sobota ach, ta sobota 16.00 (P) Z akt sądowych: Chłopcy w kapturach 16.30 (P) Poza rok 2000 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: Rzeka Mersey 17.30 (P) Wzdłuż rzeki: Wyspa Turneffe w Belize 18.00 (P) W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Machu Picchu - Imperium Inków 19.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 19.30 (P) Miłość na łonie natury 20.30 (P) Świat przyszłości: Tajemnice Hollywood 21.00 (P) Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 21.30 (P) Afryka mało znana: Rezerwat przyrody w Selous 22.00 (P) Szalone wyścigi 23.00 (P) Podniebni szaleńcy 00.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Sztukas 01.00 (P) Bilet na Syriusza 02.00 (P) W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Machu Picchu - Imperium Inków 03.00 Zakończenie programu